A Villain's Water Lily
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When the villainous TKO comes back to the plaza after 3 years of being the most dangerous villain, he kidnaps 3 people in exchange for three things: Privacy, Property, and Happiness. His happiness? A bride. (TKendy, PKendy, and Kendy) Based off of Disneyfanatic2364's Bride of Discord.
1. The Villain

**Based off of DisneyFanatic2364's "Bride of Discord," which takes inspiration from the Disney's** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **and an old Swedish Fable,** _ **Bride of the Lindorm King**_ **. I enjoyed it, and after falling asleep while listening to the audiobook of "Bride of Discord," my brain kind of made a strange AU of it involving Dendy and the KOs, starting with TKO, becoming PKO, then eventually KO. And I was like…** _ **Wait, I want to make this.**_ **I will take this down if DisneyFanatic2364 tells me to, cause…I did** _ **not**_ **get permission from this. However, there will be a disclaimer at the start of most of the chapters if I remember. Alright, with that out of the way, let's get to the story!**

 ***Spoilers ahead! Both for KO episodes and spoilers for "Bride of Discord."**

* * *

After the defeat of Shadowy Figure, KO felt that he needed to find himself. He couldn't be a great hero if he only stayed at the Plaza. So, the hero that was once in training went out to become the great solo hero he always knew that he could be.

* * *

It was kind of a shock to everyone as they began to get reports about the upcoming new hero, Kaio "KO" Kinclaid. He was pretty powerful, and people were proud of him. Even getting some people that were interviewed that worked with him, and others that claimed that they were closer than they really were.

One of the people who weren't allowed to be interviewed was Dendy. Mainly because…well…she was a kappa. Even with the many movements for other creatures that were once feared, and even getting their own POW cards, people were still not ready to trust the species. Most kappas were okay with that, but not Dendy, especially with some of the fangirls she's heard around the lab that she works in, usually sighing. "If there's one regret in my life…" she would say, "it's not convincing my friend to stay…"

* * *

It started when there was a very tough villain that stood toe to toe with KO. Everyone was rooting for him as Dynamite took the coverage. Then, he started to get angry, mad. He couldn't beat this thing on his own…and that powerlessness…manifested once again. TKO came out, and many of the Plaza citizens were terrified at seeing the monster again. They didn't know how well KO and TKO could interact, and they thought that he had gone after the defeat of Shadowy Figure. Many of the people of the plaza spread the news, and their fears were confirmed when the more villains that feared KO, the more he became TKO. And the more he became TKO, the more he started to stop being a hero. He became a villain.

Dendy kept track of his POW level on what was her POW card collection. 150, 145, 140, 120, 80, 42, 23, 7, 0, -8, -30, -60. Dendy stopped checking at -100.

What had happened to make her friend this way? Was it the challenges no longer coming to him? Did TKO do something terrible to him!? No one would know. All they knew was that their beloved little mascot of the Plaza, had turned into a hard core-villain.

* * *

The plaza citizens were terrified about the return of TKO being eminant, but after many days turning into weeks of occasional activity over the villain, eventually the Plazians accepted what had happened, and he became another villain that they heard about in the news. Except for Rad, Enid, Carol, Eugene, and Dendy, everyone else was fine with it.

The ones who weren't as complacent about what happened, they worked on trying to find ways to find him, trying to figure out _why_. Enid would study ninja techniques as well as wide spread Shadow Trackers, trying to find where TKO was, with no luck in finding him. Rad would ask some of his friends to use some of their tech to try to find TKO, with no luck in finding him. Carol and Eugene would ask POINT for any information on such a powerful villain, with no luck in finding him. Dendy, however, tried to hack into different computors to find him, and she would often fall asleep at her desk and have horrible nightmares about him. His laughter, his arms trying to crush her, the thought of never seeing KO again- She would often wake up at that point, and try to shake the feeling about him.

Eventually, the thoughts of TKO began to vanish, only coming up in, I wish there was something we could've done instead…oh well. Everyone began to live lives together. Red Action and Enid ending up with each other. Eugene and Carol getting officially married, with Carol getting pregnant in the process. Rad actually getting together with Drupe. Everyone just finding themselves content lives. The only one that seemed still on edge was Dendy.

She was sought out by many male Kappas, as fear that she would go infertile without breeding, but Dendy always politely turned them down, her parents supporting her descision all the way. Even if she was close to the age of it, she didn't care. She didn't really want children with any of those men, and her parents knew that her heart had been stolen by another, and it was doubtful that either of them would want to let that go. She continued to have nightmares, and sometimes begged that Rad, Enid, and/or Mr. and Mrs. Garcia go back at least once and try again to find him. The four eventually settling to just calm down the young woman despite her pleas to find TKO.


	2. The Prom

**Thank you Apple Cobbler for the advice about my beginning! Yes, it was rushed, and there were not very good character moments, but I had to have an exposition/set-up chapter. This is also a set-up chapter, but there will be more character interactions! I hope this makes the story flow better.**

 **Based off of Disney Fanatic's Bride of Discord.**

* * *

It kind of became tradition to hold a "prom" at the plaza. KO had made it a tradition and most of the time gone with Dendy whenever he was there. Everyone had something to do, and Dendy was being forced to the event by a couple of her old schoolmates who insisted she finally meet a guy to have fun with. They knew that Dendy wasn't a romantic but they also knew that she wasn't asexual either. They just wanted her to have fun like them, and at the very least she could be a wingwoman for one of them. The idea made Dendy gag, but she did not want to be rude to her friends.

* * *

They did not know, that in a cave in the mountains, TKO watched the events transpire from one of his stolen artifacts, the Mirror of Sight. He smiled wickedly. "Well, I might as well pay my old hometown a visit. Afterall, I _was_ the one who made the dance a tradition." He reasoned as the image faded of the plaza faded.

* * *

Many people who had originally worked at the plaza came back, saying hello to old friends, and taking advantage of the people that now worked at their old jobs. However, not everyone would be there…The heroes Radacles, Enid, and Carol were all sent a parchment asking for them to come to an interview session. The news network wanted to know if they had kept in touch with a villain, and their thoughts on the idea of KO becoming a villain, and how long they'd known TKO. It was expected, as the attacks were a time long enough a go to make them think it was ironic to bring them up and not too soon.

Rad, Enid, and Carol all left for the trip, with some people *cough* Eugene *cough* asked them not to go, but they reassured that they would be back in time for the dance. They weren't really, and people knew that they were just saying that to keep their loves off of their backs, and even their loves knew that they weren't going to be back in time, but that was fine.

Dendy was dragged to the dance with three other girls, Nanini, Cherrelsel, and Siva.

The girls eventually split from Dendy to flirt with a trio, the entirety of the group knowing that Dendy preferred to hang by the side-lines.

"Didn't expect you here." A voice cut in. Dendy looked up slightly to see Mr. Gar.

"Greetings, Mr. Gar. I hear Mrs. Garcia is away on an interview?"

"Yup." Mr. Gar said solemnly.

"I would rather watch the interview than be here…"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"My school-mates were hoping that I could have a one night stand."

Mr. Gar nearly choked on his punch. It was hard to remember that Dendy was getting close to the age of becoming infertile. Especially since he knew her since before she reached puberty, as was marked by her pond with a water-lily in it. Mr. Gar coughed. "Don't you usually wear a plate when you go out?"

"My school-mates insisted that I could get someone just by being myself. Naturally, this is me being 'myself' to them."

"I see." Mr. Gar took a drink. "Are you thinking of doing anything?"

"No, why?"

"I saw your name on the stage for karaoke."

"Oh, that is most likely my school-mates trying to get me to 'put myself out there.'"

"I see…"

"What are you planning on singing?"

"I'm hoping not to have to sing. I do not have a disire to be up there on that stage."

The two watched the past groups dance to some unexpected songs, and some the newer workers joining in or giving horderves to the old workers who were just talking. It was good to stand in silence. They were not good at small talk, especially since Dendy was still closed about her emotions.

It was like that for a while before the gaggle found Dendy again and dragged her off towards their placethat they were sitting.


	3. The Return

**Nothing I've Ever Known - Bryan Adams**

* * *

So far, the prom was going smoothly. Whilst they didn't have DJ Fireball's original music and mixes, they did have a DJ that took requests and a karaoke machine.

The girls were currently trying to convince the kappa to go up and sing, which she was about to go on..

"Oh, come on Dendy! It's just a song!" Nanini pestered.

"No. I am not a good singer." Dendy crossed her arms in defiance.

"You don't need to be a good singer. Just look at ARMS and Brandon up there!"

Sure enough, the two were up there, sharing Elodie's new hit single. Badly. But they _were_ having fun…

"Just go up there, and have fun! Okay?"

"Oh…Alright…" Dendy caved.

* * *

TKO was pretty bored from the roof of the bodega, though, he had to admit it was nice to see the tradition continue without KO around. Still, it was missing something, or maybe 4 some _ones_. To entertain himself in the meantime, he shot out little lightning bolts to some couples to scare them, or hit people who didn't enjoy the party. He looked around the room to see Potato and her boyfriend dancing to ARMS's and Brandon's singing. "Fools." TKO grumbled.

When they were finished, Mr. Gar pushed them off of the stage, and put up one of the mics. _Finally, the old man does something right._ TKO thought.

Mr. Gar tapped it to get the people's attention. "Thank you, ARMS and Brandon for your song. Everyone, give them a round of applause." The plazians cheered and ARMS and Brandon bowed. "Next up on it list, Dendy well be singing 'Nothing I've Ever Known.'"

TKO sat up and whispered: "Did you hear that, KO?" …No response. TKO watched as Dendy walked into the stage calmly, some of his ex-school-mates cheering her on.

" _Right now i feel_

" _Just like a leaf on a breeze_

" _Who knows where it's blowing?_

" _Who knows where it's going?_

" _I find myself somewhere I_

" _Never thought I'd be_

" _I'm going round in circles,_

" _Thinking about you and me…_

" _And how do I explain it when I_

" _Don't know what to say?_

" _What do I do now?_

" _So much has changed…_

" _Nothing I have never known has made me feel this way_

" _Nothing I have ever seen has made me want to stay…_

" _Here I am…_

" _Ready for you…_

"Such a pretty voice…" TKO sighed at the sight of the Kappa. She looked so free…He shook his head. "No! You came here for one reason! You need to show them what you've become! What they made you! Right?"

He stood up on the roof and whispered. "It's at times like these I wish you could talk KO…" he whispered with a growl, before teleporting to behind Dendy. She was about to register the screams when someone scooped her up. She looked above to see the wicked grin, piercing eyes, and wild hair that were giveaways for the creature that tortured her nightmares.

She made a noise that sounded like she was trying to take a breath with no air wanting to go into her lungs as she stayed still, paralyzed with fear. A dark throaty chuckle came from him without him moving his mouth. It opened when he spoke however. "Well, if you really are ready…"

He was stopped by someone shouting: "PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" TKO looked over with a bored expression. Red Action was standing there, glaring.

"What, I was only trying to give her what she wanted…" He said, his voice was a smirk, but he still looked bored. Mr. Gar moved to get Dendy out of TKO's arms and it was then that people actually started to stare. KO's body had been taller than the others realized, with him standing a good head above Mr. Gar, who hadn't started to get shorter yet, and his shoulders were slightly larger than Mr. Gar's as well. The two males glared at one another.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Gar glared at TKO through his glasses.

"Isn't it obvious?" TKO retorted. "I'm here to make the neutral zone," he began to float over the crowd, "into the TKO zone!" He grinned over the group and seeing the fear in their eyes.

"You should've stayed in hiding TKO." Mr. Gar warned.

"Like I'm afraid of you old man! You should know that I was the strongest hero, and now the strongest villain! Even stronger than any old man who spent his entire life at a stupid plaza!" His hand formed into a fist and purple electricity came from around it as he glared down at Mr. Gar. He took in a breath before his cool came back. "Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice." He pulled out the large mirror, and it showed Carol, Enid, and Radacles, all looking terribly beaten everywhere except Carol's stomach area. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would you?"

"What have you done with my wife!?" Mr. Gar shouted.

"And my fiance!" Drupe added.

"Oh, don't worry, they've just been knocked unconscious and nothing has happened to my half-sister." TKO explained, floating in the air with a lazy look.

"Half-sister!?" Mr. Gar growled.

"Yeah, yeah, you gave an X chromosome to my mommy."

"You don't even have the right to call your mother what she is!"

"Well I wasn't the one who-!" TKO breathed and gained back a chill look. "Do I look like I give one? Now: I expect you to all leave this zone, including the villains, or the loved ones won't being seeing the light of day any time soon!" With a laugh, he disappeared into purple particles along with the mirror.

The plaza soon grew into a panic, and Mr. Logic and Mr. Gar tried to get everyone to calm down. People began to flee the plaza area to start packing, afraid of the wrath of TKO. The only others who stayed were Red Action, Drupe, Potato, Dendy, and some of the ladies who were being trained by Carol as well as Mr. Logic and Mr. Gar.

"Red Action! You'll come with me and try to reassure everyone!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Red Action saluted

"Dendy, keep an eye on the smaller children!"

Dendy nodded, but deep down she was terrified and cold.

"I will contact other heroes to try to help us take down TKO." Mr. Logic explained

"Good thinking." Mr. Gar said.

* * *

 **So here's the set-up! No more exposition until we see PKO. Sorry for the wait, I realize the first chapter was too much exposition and not enough character interaction, but now it's going to be nothing but character interaction! YAY!**


	4. The Proposition

TKO began small destructive tendencies around the neutral zone. Destruction of property, flooding of streets, and even burglary. Many people had started to move away from the neutral zone, in fear for their safety, and often BOXMORE would be blown up several times during the day with purple electricity spewing from the multiple explosions.

"Let's see…" TKO would often hover over areas inside the zone looking for ways to scare people. "What to do? What to do?" Soon he found himself staring at the park below from a cloud, with two people walking together and having a nice time. He found himself entranced by them. "KO…look…" He whispered. No response from him… " _Fine_." TKO gritted his teeth with a glare, and shot a bolt of lightning near them.

"Oh my," one of them said. "Do you think it might rain?"

"I always bring my umbrella just in case!" The other cheered as they brought up a large umbrella to hold between the two.

TKO sat up suddenly at that and snorted. "Ech, dis _gusting_." He growled with a scrunched nose. However, he asked himself, "why didn't anyone notice me that way?"

* * *

 **"** **How could we have let this happen!?" Mr. Gar would be gripping at his hair if he still had some, so he settled on holding a towel around his shoulders while he paced in front of everyone that still had the guts to come to the plaza.**

"You have been asking yourself that same question for the past three hours sir," Mr. Logic chimed. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I had a bad feeling about Carol leaving and I didn't stop her after her flimsy excuse!"

"It's only TKO's fault Mr. Gar." Drupe reassured thd muscular man.

"Yes, it is his fault that everything is happening!" Dendy nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you Dendy." Red Action said glumly.

"It is alright. I thought that my dreams were merely fear after a while as well."

Two people came down to the plaza, fearful as they ran towards it. They screamed frantically as they ran into the bodega, trying to get supplies and fiercely shoving Technos into the face of Mr. Gar.

"There's got to be away to stop him…" Red thought aloud.

"What about reasoning with him?" Potato pointed out. "I mean, I've seen Dendy calm him down on TV before."

"M-me?" Dendy stammard. "I…could try-" The thought of the monster came into Dendy's mind, causing her to flinch.

"I would suggest fighting, but I feel he could defeat any of us, even if we were to try a team attack." Mr. Logic explained.

"Do you have any ideas, Gar?" Drupe looked to the muscular man.

Mr. Gar punched a wall in response, causing it to dent.

A dark, childish chuckle emanated through the room. "Just give up the neutral zone, gramps." TKO's voice rang.

"Show yourself Coward! And give me back my wife or I'll-!" Gar's power surged.

"You'll what!? In case you don't know, I have all the power over you!"

"Then come out and fight us you coward!" Drupe broke in.

"Really, must it always be violence with you people?" TKO asked, coming into view.

"Enough gloating, TKO." Red growled.

"It's not _gloating_ , I'm _mocking_." He explained, hanging lazily in the air with a leg swinging.

"You better cut that out you…you…you big bully!" Potato managed.

"Oh, bully, how _creative_." TKO snarled. Red jumped up towards and narrowly missed a flying kick towards him before gravity kicked in. "Save your strength. I know the only one that could possibly leap higher than me is too terrified to even make a move."

Dendy steeled herself and began to charge electricity…but got cold feet when she saw the monster from her nightmares.

TKO laughed like steel clattering to the ground. "You're hilarious!"

"Why are you even here TKO?" Mr. Gar growled.

"Negotiations."

"I…wait, what?"

"Well, thinking about it,1. If I make this the TKO Zone, undoubtedly POINT will come after me. And 2. I really don't want to have to keep listening to the whining of those three. Honestly, it's getting _so_ annoying. So, a negotiation of a deal would be the best interest for everyone involved."

"This…isn't a game, right?"

"Come on, when have I ever shown interest in any games with you people before? No crosses, I just want to talk."

The group looked at each other before Gar spoke up. "Explain."

"Simple, three things for three people. Each thing I get, I'll give you the corresponding person. And if I get all those things, I'll stop attacking the neutral zone."

Drupe walked forward, "What is it?"

TKO smirked. "For Radacles, I ask for silence about my whereabouts in this zone. No one else must speak about where I am, nor go there. I'll also never go near you guys. If I break that deal, then you don't have to keep silence."

Mr. Gar looked over to Drupe, and she nodded her head yes. Mr. Gar sighed. "Alright."

"Good," TKO smiled. "For Enid, I want an area of property where no one ever goes. Say, the forest behind the plaza? Near the creek."

"That's fair." Red Action said, ignoring Gar. "We'll take it."

"And for the last one, a two for one deal!" TKO smirked. "My mother and sister, for a hand."

"A hand? Really-?" ARMS spoke up.

"In marriage. And…it has to be a willing bride." TKO finished with a smirk.

"That's insane! Who would want to marry you!?"

TKO raised a brow before closing his eyes a speaking. "Well, until I get my bride…my mother and sister will stay in my captivity until further notice. If you need me, you will know where to find me." With that, he teleported, a haunting cackle lingering in the air.


	5. The Dilemma

**Based off of DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord.**

* * *

"You guys aren't serious about giving into his demands, are you!?" Rad shouted from his hospital bed.

"We've already given into two of his demands." Red Action commented. "And everyone is worried about Carol and the baby."

"But who would be a bride for TKO? A willing one at that." Enid wondered aloud.

"He must have known that Mr. Gar would be willing to do anything to get Carol back. I mean, she forgave him long before he forgave himself."

"But we can't just hand someone over to him!" Radacles shouted.

"We know," Drupe tried to sooth her fiance.

"I don't think anyone would give themselves up for the good of the Neutral Zone." Brandon commented as he ate some of Rad's provided meal.

"Maybe because _some_ people only think of themselves." ARMS glared at the bear creature

"Hey, I know what I want." Brian explained to the skeleton.

Dendy had stayed quiet for the time they were in there. She didn't want to think about it, but if no one else would go…why is she thinking she should take the blow? Why would she even _think_ about _wanting_ to be _near_ that monster? Or was true KO was the first person to be able to bring out her emotions, but this creature was not the KO she knew, nor did she know how to bring him back. Was he still even in there? Or was it just TKO now? And why did he single out her particular power, when he said he could just beat everyone else?

Mr. Gar walked in, shaking his head, telling everyone there was no luck. It was expected, but at the same time, saddening…

"We need to find someone soon." Mr. Logic commented. "I do not know how long the baby would last in the hands of TKO. Carol is strong, but the baby has not left the womb yet."

Dendy remembered the condition Carol was in, and couldn't remember if there were actual marks on her stomach or not…

* * *

 **"** **You want to get** ** _married_** **?" Carol stared skeptically at the remains of her son. "And you want it to be** ** _willing_** **?"**

"Oh, sure. Laugh now." TKO snarled. "Just thought you might know how much you cost."

Carol smiled at TKO.

"And don't give me that condescending look either! All I'm doing is satisfying my craving."

"Oh, really?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"All humans crave four things."

"And those would be…?"

"Food, Water, Sleep, and…Companionship."

"I see." Carol sat up straight.

"I'm serious."

"I know sweetie." Carol said calmly, not flinching from what just came out of her mouth.

TKO on the other hand backed up as if someone had just branded him. He looked away and in a whisper that no one but himself could here, he managed, "mommy…"

* * *

"What about something else?" Mr. Logic asked.

"There is no negotiation with that little tyrant." Rad growled.

"What about POINT? Isn't TKO one of the most wanted villains?" End asked.

"And have a chance of him trying to take away Rad and trying to comeback near us to get in closer range of destruction? Not a chance!" Drupe clung to Rad.

"Unless we hit him before he does anything." Potato pipped up only to be shut down by Mr. Gar.

"That's a negative. If we get close to where he's living now or his future living area, he'll also be allowed to take Rad and get a closer range of destruction. It doesn't help that he can also teleport."

"Plus, Rad and Enid were knocked out when they were found in the middle Bodega with no memory of where they were." Dendy membled.

"One of us should go then." Enid realized and stood up.

"Enid, I'm not going to let you go like that." Red Action stood up beside her girlfriend, looking her in the eye.

"KO was obsessed with trying to melt my ice cold heart when he first met me. I think I'd be able to try the same thing with TKO."

"And if you try that and he hurts you? You can't exactly beat him Enid."

"Then who else would go?"

"I know I wouldn't." Drupe declared, holding onto Rad.

"I might be able to." Potato said. "I've hung out with KO in the past."

"Potato, we don't want anyone to get hurt. If TKO were to get angry…you don't even have any sass that I'm aware of."

The arguing over who were to go would continue, eventually involving everyone until-

"ENOUGH!" Dendy shouted. "All of you have someone that you love or reasons that you are needed at the plaza. The only one that fits the bride category with no other obligations is myself."

Enid narrowed her eyes at the kappa. "Dendy, while we appreciate your thought process, I cannot, in good concious, allow you to hand yourself over to the object of your nightmares."

"And I cannot, in good concious, allow someone else who has already handed over their heart to the object of my nightmares. Besides, if I am ever to get over those nightmares, it would be best if I finally understood TKO, that way I _might_ be able of handling him and understanding him in a way that the nightmares would go away."

"But Dendy-" Rad tried.

"That's enough you two." Mr. Gar said. "Dendy, sleep on that idea, and try to see if that is what you really want. If not, we'll try negotiating with TKO tomorrow."

* * *

"Negotiation, huh? Fat chance, old man. I want a bride, and nothing will change my mind."

* * *

It was happening again, the nightmare, but this time, there were mumbled words swirling in Dendy's mind. "Why can't you just let me go!" She shouted, and he finally responded.

"Are you sure it's me who's not letting go? Or is it you?"

Dendy awoke at that, finding herself in the Bodega employee break room on the couch. She had crashed there along with Enid, Red Action, Drupe, and Radecles. She got up off of the couch and walked into the bodega. Technos in hand (she wasn't going to steal) she picked out some fish and sliced the heads off of them after she payed. She was about to start eating them when another voice called out to her. Dendy looked to see Red Action, staring right at her. "Dendy, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling fine." Dendy automatically answered. Though, in truth she was not fine.

"Did you have a nightmare about TKO again?"

"Yes." Dendy explained, defeated. "But in this one he was talking to me…"

"So, you got something to eat to calm your nerves?"

Dendy nodded.

"And it's a…" Red Action gave a confused look.

"Fish head. A childhood food that all kappas used to eat until KO…" She trailed, off, memories of her friend leading a movement for kappas to get equal rights when he was a hero played in her head. She felt that she was about to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay…" Red tried. "Well, okay, KO isn't okay. He's not even KO anymore, but you're still you. You can just pretend that you stopped at 'childhood food,' okay?"

Dendy nodded, trying to make sure she didn't let a tear fall down her cheek. Dendy looked back to the meal before closing her eyes for a few moments. "I have decided to go with TKO."

"Alright." Red Action said.

"And I am going tonight so no one will stop me from getting there."

"And you want me to not tell anyone?"

"Not until they wake up. That should be enough time for me to leave to TKO's new home and give myself up to him. Please, do not let anyone find out until the morning Red Action, please."

"Okay kid…I won't. But I think you'll need some advice from someone before you even think about going."

"I think I know how to deal with TKO."

"But would you know how to deal with developing emotions? Or how to deal if he's just looking for a mate?"

"W-well…"

"Exactly. I think I know someone who can help."


	6. The Decision

**Based off of Disneyfanatic0236.**

* * *

"I heard that there was a love emergency and came as soon as I could." The man with the heart cyborg eye and angel wings said.

"This was not the guy that I was thinking of, I swear it Dendy." Red Action admitted to the kappa.

"Dendy!?" Cupid shouted.

"Yes, Dendy." Dendy deadpanned. "And you-?"

"I haven't been watching you in a very long time."

"Really? That's a bit of stalkerish don't you think?"

Cupid ignored her. "Yes, I was more focused on when KO would return, then all of a sudden, he became a villain."

"Yes, we know about the back story."

"Wait, didn't Enid have to deal with you?" Red asked.

"Ah, yes. Enid. I was so sure that she and Radacles would get together, but their platonic love is enough for them. And you two make such a cute couple. HOWEVER! I'm not here for you. I'm here for Dendy."

"Why me?"

"Because you let your love get away! And now you have a chance of coming back together!"

"So you think he came here and that he would want me around? In case you do not remember, I was the one who experimented on him."

"Yes, and during the process that KO was not feeling fear or pain overwhelming him, he was feeling joy at helping you try to impress your teacher all because he wanted to make you happy."

"Aw, that's so sickly sweet." Red cooed.

"Yes, but that was KO." Dendy said roughly. "TKO however thought that I treated him as a lab rat! Which…was very accurate…"

"But did he ever try to actually hurt you during that time?"

"Well-" Dendy thought back to when TKO could have easily beaten her up like he did to Rad, Mr. Gar, Enid, and Carol, but when they were children… "he took it out on the lab…" Dendy realized in a hushed voice.

"Exactly." Cupid said. "Welp, my work here is done."

"So you just basically got told by Cupid that TKO likes you romantically…" Red Action said. "To be honest…the love expert that I was going to bring you to would have tried to convince you to get out of the arrangement, but now…"

"I have to go see TKO." Dendy said. "Don't wake anyone up. But if they ask, tell them the truth."

* * *

Dendy made her way to the woods and after a few steps in, a piece of paper fluttered in front of her, before beckoning her to follow. She did so, and it led to a dark cave.

Dendy sucked in a breath, ready to face TKO. She took a step in and heard his raspy voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Science Baby~."

Dendy turned sharply and looked up to see him floating above her. He landed on the ground, and she could tell that she went up to his collarbone in height. He was blocking the only exit/entrance to the cave. "TKO…" Dendy steeled herself. "I've come to…I've…I've come to-"

"Negotiate or Accept?" TKO asked with an annoyed expression.

Dendy breathed. "I have come to accept your bargain. A wife for a wife." Dendy showed her hand in a limp position.

"So… _you_ will become my wife?" TKO stepped closer to her and Dendy had to take a step back in order not to be so close to him.

"Y-yes…" She looked nervously into his eyes, and for a moment, they seemed to soften before his mouth smiled into a calm but manic grin.

 **** **"** **Oh, good." He said taking the hand that was originally presented to him and forcing her close to his body. "They'll be able to find my mother here. In the meantime… Let's go home, shall we?"**

* * *

TKO brought Dendy to quite a large house in the middle of the forest built by the stream. "Welcome to our home, my dear." TKO rasped.


	7. The Arrangement

**Based on DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord**

 **TKO, PKO, and KO each have the same feelings towards people. TKO is just more prone to taking revenge on their actions that are negative, while KO is more prone to focus on the good things in everyone. PKO, however, is the weird middle that had to have them work together.**

* * *

 **T.K.O. led Dendy inside of the what seemed to be plain looking house, but she found it was a bit more lively on the inside. "Would like a guided tour, my dear? Anything you want is yours on command." Dendy made a noise of discomfort as TKO tried to pick her up. "What's the matter?" He looked at her with tender pain in his face.**

"Please do not touch me."

He glared at her. "Well, you better get used to it, baby."

"And do not call me that."

"Again," he slammed his arm against the wall with a growl. "Get. Used to it."

Dendy flinched, and after a slow breath, TKO let her go.

"We do have a lot to talk about, but you seem tired."

Dendy responded with trying to walk away from TKO before fainting. How did she feel so tired? She fell and TKO caught her. He looked at her sweet sleeping face with a smile before carrying her off to their room.

* * *

 **"** **So, Dendy was the one who gave herself up for me?" Carol asked the group.**

"She thought that she was the only person who could really do it." Red Action explained.

"I see…I just never thought…" She rested her head on her husband's arm.

"That little punk has gone too far!" Rad shouted. "Taking land is one thing, but taking a _person_!?"

"If that were the case, isn't him taking you much worse?" Drupe brought up.

"Yeah, but at least if he hadn't ambushed us, we might've had a chance!"

Drupe gave Radacles a look and he relented, his antenna drooping.

"So what are we supposed to do, move on with our lives knowing that somewhere out there is TKO, and he now is forcing Dendy to marry him to probably make more devil children!?"

Carol did not talk. She did not want to. She only wanted silence. She wanted time to process what was happening. She had tuned out most of the conversation, just finding comfort in Gar's warmth.

"There is nothing conceivable that we can do." Mr. Logic explained, finally bringing silence. Uneasy silence, but silence nonetheless.

* * *

 **When Dendy gained consciousness, she was laying on a bed. She glanced at her surroundings and saw that she was in a master bedroom, and brought her hand up to her forehead, about to tear up in realization. "I really** ** _am_** **engaged to TKO…" She pinched the bridge of her nose to try not to cry. He walked in, almost as if on cue, and eyed her.**

"Have a good sleep?" He asked.

Dendy gulped and stammered out: "H-how long was I o-out?"

"About two hours. I took the time to set up this place."

"Erm, is this my room?"

"I prefer to think of it as _our_ room." TKO gave a snarky smile towards Dendy.

"O-our room?"

"Well, you could wait until the wedding."

"And…when will that be?"

"Next month…? No, next week…Hell, why wait? Let's get married tomorrow."

"T-tomorrow!?"

"Yes, get all the legal things out of the way and immediately start our new life together. I think I even have a few dresses that have been prepared."

"Don't you think tomorrow is a bit too soon?"

"Hmm…nah."

"But I hardly know you as it is!"

"But you know KO."

"Well, you are not KO, are you? And you're now a villain! You started out as a hero and we have no idea how you've changed over the years away from the plaza while I stayed in the neutral zone and you were effectively a nomadic hero turned villain!"

"Do I need to remind you of the deal?"

"You asked for a hand in marriage in the form of a willing bride, which can be either a fiance or a wife."

TKO stared at her, dumbfounded. _Damn, still so smart and beautiful…_

"I will marry you, but not now."

"Explain." TKO snarled.

"I thought I would fall in love with someone before even thinking about marriage or mating…"

"There'll be plenty of time for you to fall in love with me." TKO prepared to walk away.

"Didn't you say 'anything you want is your on command,'?" Dendy put her hands on her hips, and steeled herself as TKO glared at her.

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Well, what I _want_ is to postpone the wedding."

"But…"

"And you did also ask for a willing bride, didn't you?"

"I did, but-"

"I would be _much_ more willing if we postpone the wedding!" She noticed him make a fist as his electrical power surged.

He gritted his teeth, but sucked in a breath and relaxed. "Very well, my dear. We will postpone the wedding _for now_."

"Until when?" Dendy wanted to figure him out.

"How about another deal? Every night, I will ask you a teensy little question. If you don't answer the answer I want, I'll continue to to ask you until you do."

"And…when you do get the answer you want?"

"Let's just say, that will be our wedding night." He licked his teeth at that, causing Dendy to tense up in disgust.

"What's the question?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you seem hungry."

On cue, Dendy's stomach growled. "I…did not eat breakfast…" She admitted. Sure, she had the one fish head, but that was at 11:48 last night.

"Say no more! Head into the Dining room, I will make you something, my dear." He walked away and went into the Kitchen nearby and began to make a some food. Dendy sat down at the table and saw him moving somethings around and eventually blowing a kiss to something before stepping out with a plate of spaghetti and another plate that had a sandwich on it. He handed her the sandwich before sitting across from her and enjoying his spaghetti.

Dendy reluctantly looked at the sandwich for a while before tasting the sandwich when TKO started to eye her. She took a bite and found that it was a sandwich of her favorite two foods, boneless fish head and cucumber slices. It was tastier than she expected. She didn't want to wolf it down however, she would not give him the satisfaction of making her smile.

"What do you think?" He asked her.

Dendy gulped and stayed silent for a bit. "It is…very good." She anaged with a slight spat.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Erm, no."

"If you _do_ need anything, just let me know, my lovely fiance." TKO rested his face on his fist. Dendy grimaced at that. "You find me terrifying, don't you?"

"How couldn't I!? You are the villainous TKO, who ransacked multiple tombs and museums for their artifacts and are the strongest villain!"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I was looking for challenges." He got up to walk towards Dendy. "Though, when most people saw me, they fled for their lives. But you," He weaved his hands through Dendy's longer hair, "you decided that you'd be the one to leave the plaza. You are so brave and beautiful." She felt like she might choke and she yanked her hair out of his hands.

"What? Is beautiful not enough for you?" He chided. "What about Ravishing? Gorgeous?"

"Stop!" Dendy snapped.

"What, it's just innocent compliments."

"A-and I…appreciate them…but…"

"Are you not used to them?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well you'll need to get used to them, my dear."

Dendy looked away with a scrunched face as she pushed her sandwich away.

"You know, we were hoping that you would be the one to accept the deal. KO _really_ did like you."

Dendy tensed up. "He…he did…?"

"Oh yes, at first I didn't understand until I first saw you, Science Baby."

Dendy stood up suddenly. "I am _really_ tired."

"Really? It's not even noon yet."

"Well, I did not get a lot of sleep last night."

TKO raised a brow, before shrugging. "Alright, but first, my question."

"W-what is it?"

"Do you love us?"

" _WHAT!?_ "

"Do you. Love. Us?"

"N-no."

"Ah well, I knew it wouldn't be that easy." He walked to pick up their plates. "There are some beds upstairs if you don't feel comfortable in the master bedroom."

"Th-thank you…" Dendy trailed off and quickly ran upstairs. She walked into the room on the right to find a small room with a large walk in closet and a twin sized bed. She flopped into the bed and began to cry.

* * *

 **"** **Oi," TKO whispered as he fell into the mindscape. "How am I going to get her to fall for me?" He looked over to the cage KO was in. "Really wish you would actually talk to us KO…" TKO sighed.**

Ever since 5 years ago…TKO didn't want to think about what happened.


	8. The Gift

**Based off of Disney Fanatic 2364's "Bride of Discord."**

* * *

Dendy had her usual nightmare that night, this time accompanied with the words "prisoner! mine! Alone!" She sat up suddenly, panting from it. She looked outside to find that it was early in the morning. She sniffed the air to recognize the smell of pancakes. Her stomach and mouth betrayed her and she quietly walked down the stairs, hoping not to get the attention of TKO. She cringed when she saw him in the kitchen. His hair was tied back as to not get hair into the pancakes that he was making.

She reluctantly came into the doorway to the kitchen and TKO looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Good morning. You slept well. Nine and a half hours. You hungry?"

"Yes." Dendy reluctantly said.

He flipped up one of the pancakes. "Pancakes okay?"

"They are…adequate." Dendy mumbled as TKO put the final pancake onto a stack, making both of them 5 pancakes tall.

They both sat at the table in the places they sat in yesterday.

"Do you want anything on it?" TKO said suddenly as if in realization. He ran back to the fridge, which Dendy looked closely at and realized it was a stolen artifact that could make an infinite amount of food of any kind that you would wish for. TKO came back with multiple types of syrups, baking chips, fruit, butter, and whipped cream. "You can have whatever you like!"

"Oh, okay." Dendy mumbled, reaching for the butter and maple syrup.

When they were halfway through their meal, TKO slid something to her. It was a classic jewelry box, and when Dendy opened up, there was a plain silver ring, and a gold ring with two aquamarine stones on it. "What are these?" Dendy asked him.

"The plain one is a fiance ring. The other is the wedding ring." Dendy felt her throat close up. The more he said it that way, the more Dendy felt trapped.

"Thank you." She grumbled.

"I really think that you should wear them." TKO observed in an insistent tone.

"I will put them on later." Dendy told him.

This went on for several days. TKO trying to court Dendy, via showering her in gifts, and her resisting his affections. Multiple times he nearly lashed out at her, but he kept trying to calm himself down. But he finally snapped when he tried to sweep her off her feet.

It had been 5 days that Dendy had basically shut herself in her room, only coming out at night when TKO was deep asleep to grab food and run back upstairs. He wore a suit of armor similar to one that KO once wore for a mandatory school play. He got a bouquet of Yellow Tulips. "Dendy, your knight in shining armor is here!" Perhaps if he looked like a hero, she would trust him more?

"GO AWAY!" She shouted.

"But you've been in there for five days!" He whined.

"Your point?"

TKO let out a throaty growl. "You are _really_ making me mad!"

"Go ahead! I have dealt with you angry before!"

"Come out here, right now!" He pounded on her door, his fists generating purple sparks.

"No." Dendy said firmly.

TKO steeled himself. "Will you come out, _please_?" He said, trying to keep an upbeat tone.

"No, _thank you_."

That made him snap. "YOU COME OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!"

"I will not, and you can not make me!"

"Have you forgotten who I am!?"

"No. That is why I am staying in here!"

"YOU PROMISED TO BE MY BRIDE! AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE, LOVE OR NONE!"

"Fine! Marry me! Don't wait for me to love you! After all, I could never love a monster like you!"

TKO took a moment to feel pain. "Oh, is that so!" TKO's lip curled in anger. "THEN LET'S STOP WASTING OUR TIME AND GET MARRIED FIRST THING TOMORROW!"

"I don't care! I will never love you! How can you expect me to love you if I am effectively a prisoner!"

"WHATEVER! WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING ANYWAY!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

TKO slumped against the wall near Dendy's door, and sighed sadly. He felt himself start tearing up, and the tears threatened to spill over when he heard Dendy start to cry. He ran down to the bed and fell onto it, starting to sob.

* * *

 **"** **Damnit, I can't do this! I'm not good with emotions…"**

"Probably because you don't know about how to love. Whenever you came out in front of Dendy, you would leave if I got affection."

TKO looked at KO suddenly, who was still in the cage. "H-hey! You're talkin' again!" He said with a toothy grin.

"Mainly because you don't know how to court someone."

"I know plenty about dating!"

"Courting is about gaining affection, TKO. Dating is more of seeing if you're compatible for," KO blushed at the thought that popped into his head.

"Well then, why don't you help me out huh? We can still get those suits, right?"

"Oh sure, scare her off with PKO."

"I think she'd be less terrified with PKO than TKO dude."

"I'm not coming out, TKO."

TKO scrunched his nose and puffed out his lower lip in front of KO's face.

"TKO, don't you fucking dare."

His lip started to tremble.

"TKO, I swear to gob-"

TKO slammed his body onto the floor of the mindspace, and began thrashing like a little kid having a tantrum.

Agitated, KO formed his cage and turned it into a pillow, throwing it at his turbonic form's face, before trying to add pressure to it in order to smother him. The two began to fight like rats until TKO finally said. "Stop! Fucking. This isn't going to help us with our current problem."

"You seem to be my current problem!" KO snapped.

"Hey! Dendy is more important than our little spat right now!"

"Of course she is! But it's thanks to you she's in this mess!"

"Well, it's thanks to you that we never showed her how we felt!"

"Like you ever felt something for her!"

"I am a link to you KO! You shoved all the emotions you never wanted to feel into a cage and I was made from that! And don't you lie to yourself and say the only emotion I'm made of is anger. You know me better than that."

KO got off of the other version of himself, who now, if someone were to make the comparison would find that KO looked like the outer body, but TKO seemed to be more lanky. He pinched the bridge of his nose, before holding out a hand, letting a blue suit and a purple suit appear. "Keep in mind, if we mess up as PKO, I'm _not_ going to come back out."

"Alright," TKO agreed.

* * *

 **"** **Ugh! Geez!" PKO stretched out his body. "I'm not used to this…how long has it been? 5 years since I was in control? That'd make sense. Okay, so, we need to get Dendy a gift…What should we get Dendy that she would actually…Wait, I haven't spoken to Dendy in years…WHAT DOES SHE LIKE!? That's it, I need to call an expert."**

* * *

Carol didn't recognize the number as she looked at it in the evening. "Hello?" She answered.

"Pleasedon'tbemadthatI'mbotheringyou!" The other person on the line said.

"What?"

"Look, I know I'm going back on the deal for Radacles, but this is just for a teensy little thing! Okay!?" The panicked voice continued.

Carol sighed. "What is it?" She asked soothingly.

"What does Dendy like?" PKO asked his mother.

"She likes what she's liked before. She still has her collection."

"Anything else I could really get? I mean…I'm not exactly KO, that was… _their_ thing…"

"She still likes what she's liked before."

"Liked before…? Wait! I got it! Thanks mommy! You're a genius! I love you!"

Carol was taken aback for a moment before whispering: "Love you two too…" With that, the phone connection was cut. Leaving Carol trying to keep herself from crying. Her baby boy was still in there…somewhere…

* * *

"What was that about!?" TKO shouted at KO.

"I love my mom, TKO. I haven't spoken to her in over 5 years."

"And who's fault is _that_ , mister?"

"Mine! And I'm going to make it up to her by telling her that I love her!"

"And you're going to do the same with Dendy?"

"Yes! Wait…no! I mean…Dendy can't love us…" KO said, the realization of the same feelings hitting TKO. "The most that we can do is give her everything that we can that will make her happy. Maybe she'll agree and soon enough we'll both try to distract each other from being stuck in this house."

TKO thought for a moment. "Well then, let's make her happy."

KO sighed. "We're going to go to POINT's maximum prison."

"Only if we're caught. And I know the perfect way to not get caught…"

* * *

 **"** **WHERE IN BLAZES DID ALL THE CODING BITES, ROBOT ARMS, AND ETHIC POWER SOURCES GO!?" Mr. Gar shouted. It was the wee hours of the morning, and the truck had not been in to stock them up, and suddenly they were all gone!**

He searched around before finding a strange note:

 _Sorry sir:_

 _I have bought all the Coding Bites, Robotic Arms, and EPSs you have in stock for my darling of a fiance. 3_

 _Here is a check that should cover everything! Thank you!_

 _A customer._

"They paid but never showed up? That's shady…but it couldn't be TKO considering he wouldn't refer to anyone as 'darling.' But…the security cameras didn't pick up on anyone coming in…Hmm"

* * *

PKO walked up to Dendy's room awkwardly. He knocked softly. "Go away!" She shouted. She snifffed sadly as she looked at the wedding dress she had picked out. A dark green dress with white and pink highlights, and a pink veil that was being held by water lilies.

PKO steeled himself and explained calmly, "I just came to say, 'sorry.' I got mad when I shouldn't have." He looked down to the floor solemnly. "You don't have to marry me today."

He began to make his way to the stairs when Dendy opened the door. "If you're trying to look like KO, it will not work." She growled, causing PKO to flinch. "I will never fall for a monster like you."

"And that's fine." PKO tried very hard not to let himself cry, hoping that Dendy wouldn't notice his trembling lip. "We have a deal, and we made another deal. Let it never be said that us KOs are not men of our words."

Dendy gave him a confused glance and looked over his outfit. "What is it?" She mumbled.

"That's all. I just came to say sorry."

"No, before that. What did you come up here for?"

PKO scratched the back of his neck. "I did have another gift I wanted to show you, but clearly, you're not interested in gifts."

Dendy gave him a skeptical glance, before feeling guilty. He was trying to show her affection the only way he knew how… "I will give this one a chance"

"R-really?" PKO asked with starry eyes.

"Yes." Dendy said, coming out of her room to stand beside him.

"Oh, thank you so much!" PKO tried to hug her, but Dendy placed a hand on his chest, pushing him away.

"No touching." She snapped.

"But, I wanted it to be a surprise…"

"It will be enough of a surprise without being touched."

"O-oh…okay…"

The two walked down the stairs beside each other, with PKO taking the lead down a massive hall way that led to many rooms until he stopped at a doorway. "My dear," he began, "I have taken your actual tastes into account for this gift." He opened the door for her to reveal a lab similar to the one Dendy had made during school, with boxes of extra parts that had been labeled.

"Oh my gosh." Dendy whispered in awe as she walked in. The familiar tiles making a nostalgic sounds of her old lab. She looked around it excitedly. The only thing missing was her original experiment that she had made, but that was fair, considering she would've felt insulted if TKO had tried to recreate it.

"Is it…too much?"

"I love it!" Dendy suddenly said and she ran inside. "Oh! Everything is fixed up! My incubator! My Plasma Orb! My observatory! You even still have the legos and robotic shark! This is one of the best gifts I have ever received!"

PKO looked at her in awe. This was probably the happiest he'd ever seen Dendy.

* * *

 **I think I may have had TKO, KO, and PKO OoC. Though, I like it. It feels kind of strange to have TKO be the rational one with trying to care about others in the mind space, but having the problems of not knowing emotions IRL. While KO is acting like he wants to fight TKO, but that's because of all the shit TKO and PKO put him through. Meanwhile, PKO is a lot calmer and kind of that awkward person who doesn't know how to date.**


	9. The Spark

**Based off of Disneyfanatic0236's Bride of Discord**

 **FINALLY! WE REACH A PART THAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO GET TO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE ALL THE KENDY COUPLES! I love the sweetness of Turbo Kendy (TKendy) and Kendy, and I'm sad that this is the only Perfect Kendy (PKendy) ship fic I've seen. You've got the over-protective boyfriend, the awkward boyfriend, and the sweet boyfriend. All in one. Why don't more people do this!?**

* * *

PKO watched as Dendy hurriedly worked in her lab, finally happy that she was able to work on her own things again instead of others making her do things for bosses that she didn't like. He had distanced himself to right outside her door as he watched her eyes dance with glee as she put together something that he didn't quite understand. Dendy seemed to though…She was so smart, and fascinating, and pretty- "Why are you eavesdropping?"

PKO flinched as Dendy suddenly gave him a cold glare. "U-uh…well…I-I-I, uh…" He made denying hand motions, but when Dendy raised a brow, he sighed. "You just…looked so cute making things, and…you seemed so happy I…I wanted to watch you be happy."

"I see…"

"I was, going to ask you if you were hungry but…I didn't want to disturb you."

A quiet growl came from Dendy's stomach, and she realized that she had not eaten breakfast that day. "I indeed have not eaten much today."

"T-tell you what, I know where a picnic blanket is. Why don't we eat outside?"

"That sounds…" Dendy tried to find the right word. "Decent." but she said it with a smile towards PKO.

* * *

 **The two were setting up the picnic, Dendy laying out the blanket as PKO brought over a basket and some glasses with a cucumber slice on Dendy's and a small umbrella on his own. They sat down near each other with the basket between them and PKO brought out a champagne bottle, causing Dendy to cringe a bit.**

"I-It's Sparkling Honey." PKO told her.

Dendy gave him a curious glance. "Sparkling Honey?" She had heard of it once. At the wedding between Mr. Gar and Carol. Apparently it was the non-alcoholic drink of choice.

"Yeah, I got the idea from…" PKO stared off distantly. "From…a long time ago…"

Still, suspicious, Dendy took a sip. The carbonation and the sickly sweetness revealed itself to indeed be Sparkling Honey. Particularly made from clover honey. He had told the truth.

"I take it that the lab was a good gift to you?"

"Indeed. I am thankful that you remembered such small details."

"Well…you tend to remember something that you've destroyed, especially if it made a lasting impression."

"Yes…" Dendy remembered it well. The destruction of her lab when they were just elementary schoolers. She didn't like that it made a lasting impression on either PKO or TKO.

Seeing that a smile faded from her features, PKO quickly pulled out their food. Once again, it was their traditional favorites. The sandwich for Dendy and the spaghetti for PKO. He tried to enjoy it, but seeing Dendy only take small bites of the sandwich while her mind was elsewhere, made him get an idea. "H-hey! How about we go straight to dessert?"

Dendy gave him a look that bordered confused and bored. "What about the food we're eating now?"

"Oh, w-we can save it in the fridge. Besides, we've had these foods together for a while, but we've never eaten dessert, at least, not together!"

"That _is_ true."

"Would you like some?"

"What is it?"

PKO brought out a Lemon meringue pie in response to her question. Dendy brought her hand up to her mouth as PKO explained: "I knew that heavier foods go great with citrus pies, so I tried the one that looked the best. U-unless you don't like lemons! I-I could run in and get some-"

He started to rattle off different desserts, and didn't hear Dendy say, "it's my favorite."

"Or we could go with- what?"

"Lemon Meringue Pie. It's my favorite."

"Oh. Well, good!" PKO breathed out a secret sigh of relief. "Do you want me to-" He stopped as he realized Dendy was already cutting a piece.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

PKO just smirked and breathed out: "Always one step ahead…"

Dendy shrugged and when her slice was cut she handed it to PKO who was cutting himself a slice while Dendy began to eat hers. It began to bring tears to her eyes. She hadn't had a pie this good in a long while. PKO was about to eat his when he looked over and saw Dendy about to cry with the fork still in her mouth. "O-oh my gosh! Dendy! Are you okay? Is it bad? Oh, I should've just asked the fridge to give me a pie instead of making it myself!"

"I love it…" she managed.

"Wh-what?"

"This is…this is one of the best Lemon Meringue Pies I have ever tasted!" She told him, looking at him with a smile, letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Oh, thank goodness…" PKO sighed out of relief. He brought his hand to Dendy's cheek, and let a finger slide under her goggles to clear up one of the eyes tears. "It doesn't for that beautiful face of yours to cry Dendy."

Dendy found herself leaning into his soft touch as she smirked, trying not to blush. "Not even out of joy?"

"I just said it doesn't fit you to cry. But I'd love if I could make you so happy that I could see that same smile everyday."

Dendy blushed, and found herself turning away from his hand, quickly missing it as it left her greenish skin. She quickly gave him a side eye and asked: "Why _were_ you spying on me earlier?"

"I told you, I like to see you when you're happy."

She quickly looked down and blushed.

PKO gave her a sultry look. "You know, I meant in when I said that you're beautiful."

She looked away. "I-I'm not _that_ attractive."

"Oh, now don't be so modest." He took his finger under her chin so he could look at her face, and a satisfied smile came to him when he saw how red she was from his compliments. "You're a natural beauty, my dear."

She was able to tear her head away from his hand once again in embarrassment. "W-well, there _were_ some kappa males that seemed interested in me." PKO suddenly came out of his flirtatious stupor. The thought of others trying to court _his_ Dendy nearly made purple sparks appear. It stopped when Dendy said her next sentence. "But I turned them all down." PKO breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Mainly because they were most likely after trying to find a desperate mate."

PKO gave her a confused look. "A 'desperate mate'?"

"Usually when kappas get to my age, their heat like activity during the usual mating season comes to a slow stop. Kappas around my age who haven't found a mate yet would usually cling to whatever male that they could find that would accept them in order to be able to pass on their genetics."

PKO nodded and tried to stay calm, but all he really got out of it, was that kappas really wanted his Dendy, thinking that she would be "easy."

"I really didn't like the attention." She mumbled.

PKO looked at her curiously, before hatching a mischievous idea. He quickly scooped her up and she squealed suddenly. "PKO! What are you doing?" She kicked frantically. "Let me go!"

"What, you can't handle all the attention I'm giving you?" He asked, and fell backwards, still holding Dendy. The sudden jolt of the ground hitting the two made Dendy stop fighting for a second.

"No! I-" She flinched as suddenly PKO gripped her sides, the feeling causing her to start to giggle. As soon as PKO heard it, his idea became more devious and began to tickle her. "Tee hee hee! S-stop that! Ha ha ha! That t-tickles!"

"That's the idea." PKO said as he flipped himself so he was on top of her and she was lying in the grass on her back. He moved his hands to on top of her belly and earned more music from her, a mischievously wicked smile playing on his face as Dendy cried out in playful denial.

"Please! Ha ha ha! Stop it!"

"Really? 'Cause you seem to be enjoying it."

"Ha-ha! Stop! I'm going to pee!"

"Alright, alright." PKO stopped, letting Dendy breath as he sat back. She took a couple moments to catch her breath, before suddenly jumping on him, knocking him to the ground. "H-hey! What're you-" He was interrupted by his howls of laughter as Dendy let her fingers dance in his ticklish spots. However, she did not have the advantage of size, and he made her stop by rolling back on top of her and grabbing her wrists. "You devious little thing!" He teased. "Let this be a warning, _I'll_ be the tickle torturer…er now!"

Dendy snorted out a giggle. "Okay…okay."

He sat up and let her also sit up as well. "You know, you should laugh more often."

She blushed, and she realized, that was the first time she genuinely laughed in years…After they finished eating, Dendy felt tired and decided to retire early. When she entered her room, she immediately crashed on the bed. She took off her goggles and placed them on her nightstand, near the mirror on it. She took a quick look, and PKO's words circled in her mind, causing her to blush and try to bring the covers to hide her face. It was only when she was drifting off did she realize PKO hadn't asked his question that night…

* * *

 **Dendy woke up with a scream, her body sweating from the dream she just had. She brought her hand to her forehead, trying to shake it. PKO came running up the stairs, his hair wild and not being tamed with a headband, and quickly found his way to next to Dendy's bedside. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked desperately.**

"Nothing is wrong PKO. It was just a dream."

"Oh." PKO blushed. "Sorry, I just thought…" He trailed off, looking embarrassed and worried.

"You thought I was in danger?" She realized. She thought to herself that it was awfully sweet of him to think that.

"Y-yeah…" He stood there for a moment, and the thought to Dendy that he wished for her to ask him to stay with her.

"Do you…want to stay?"

PKO nodded and then sat at the edge of the bed, his eyes getting used to the darkness as he began to see the look on Dendy's face. It was flushed and she seemed almost out of breath. The sheets were also very wrinkled. Whatever this dream was, it made her squirm. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

Dendy thought for a moment. "You couldn't really call it a nightmare, per say."

"W-was I in it?"

Dendy once again thought carefully. "Yes."

"What was I…doing?"

Dendy tried to find her words. "You were…making me very happy."

PKO looked at her, surprised. "What caused the scream then?"

"Something you did in the dream made me squeal in happiness."

"Oh…" PKO was relieved. He knew that Dendy had told his mother and Enid and Rad about her dreams about TKO, and he was glad that she was now finally seeing him in a different light. "Do you think you can get to sleep now?"

"To be honest, I don't think I can."

"Yeah," PKO said, getting off of her bed. "Me neither." He held out a hand to her. "Tell you what, why don't we go on a little trip?"

"What sort of trip?" Dendy asked, eyeing his hand.

"Oh, you'll have to take my hand and see."

Dendy did so and she quickly found herself being led to an area in her room that was a walk-in closet. He led her to a crawlspace, and from there, the two made it to a flat spot on the roof that had two relaxing chairs that could either look towards the forest or look up at the sky, and with no trees blocking the view it was truly awe striking.

Dendy blinked at the sight, before seeing PKO take the right relaxing chair, and leaning back to make it look up at the sky. He sighed contentedly. Dendy went to join him, taking the left one and mimicking PKO.

They laid there in content before PKO raised his arm and began to seemingly draw in the air.

"What are you doing?" Dendy asked him.

"Oh, uh…well you…probably wouldn't enjoy it. I'm…making my own constellations."

"I see." Dendy said, looking back at the sky. For once, she regretted not having an imagination. (Or, at least, not one as good as KO's). She began searching the stars, trying to find shapes and she tried to focus on the shapes, but…it was difficult for her. She looked back to PKO who seemed satisfied at a constellation that he made. She got up from her relaxing chair and walked over.

PKO looked to her. "What's-" She flopped into the chair and nuzzled up next to him, causing him to blush. "Wh-what's this a-about?" He managed.

"What constellation did you make up?"

"Huh?"

"You seemed satisfied about it. So what is it?"

"Oh, uh, the…water lily constellation."

"Which stars make it up?"

"Oh, uh." PKO began to draw in the sky the different stars that made up the petals.

"And what is its story?"

"Well," PKO began to weave a tale of wonder about how the flower jumped from pond to pond, never finding its place until it joined the sea of stars and became a beautiful constellation that Dendy found herself nodding off to.

But before she truly fell asleep, she heard the tale's end, and then felt a kiss on her forehead as she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
